Yusei's Facility Life
by animemaster26
Summary: When Yusei is taken to the facility. he will have more to deal with than he can hadle. on the way relising his true love and coming over his abuse. RAPE. LEMON. YAOI. KINGCRABSHIPPING. AND FACILITYSHIPPING  made that shipping up
1. Chapter 1

Am: hey~ this is a story about Yusei's facility life! ohhhhhh~ enjoy Lemon Rape Yaoi

"Get into your cell scum!" Shouted the gaurd as he forcefuly shoved Yusei into a cell of six, he

tumbled to the floor with a muffled thump followed by the sound of the cell door shuting and being locked. Yusei rose from the ground and started to survay the room, or as the gaurds like to call it, "my new home".

He looked at his new roomates and started to study them. the one that stood out the most was a tall lean yet musclar man with a teardrop marker

"Hey boys! looks like we got ourselfs a cutie..." spoke the man as he rose and started to walk to yusei, hes gang followed suit. "Well, ain't he a doll."

called another as he tilted yusei's chin towreds him and ran his finger over yusei's new and sore marker. "hahah...I call first.." said a slightly heavy man as he pushed throw the crowd and grabed yusei's arms and pinned them up agensit the wall.

His eyes showed fear as tears welled up in his eyes as the man leaned down and nipped Yusei's neck. in the back. The other man laughed and started to undress.

Yusei's eyes shot open when one of them started to remove his jemed jacket. "STOP... CUT IT OUT" cried out Yusei as he kicked and attepted to punch them he failed. "...Please...don't..." Cried Yusei as he lolled his head to the side.

The man that was holding Yusei unbuttened Yusei's tight pants and slid them down his legs. He slowly massaged Yusei's member and leaned in close to lick the tears from his eyes,

they removed his undershirt and started to play with his left nipple and lick the other. The others started to join in and touch Yusei all over.

he started to shiver and cry "Jack...Jack help me please!" cried Yusei

"Number 84, You have a visiter!" yelled the guared as he unlocked the door to the cell. yusei collected his clothes and quickly put them on and ran out the door, the ones still in the cell booed at the loss of their new toy.

After a long walk down the hall of cellls and being whisteled to, they reached the visiter room. When they opened the door, Yusei's heart lifted a little to see it was none other than, Jack Atlas.

"Jack!" cried Yusei as he dashed right into Jack's arms and sobbed lightly "Jack...Jack..." sobbed Yusei as he nuzzled into Jacks chest looking for comfert.

"Yusei whats wrong?" asked the king as he held Yusei close to him and stroked the back of his head and kissed his forehead.

When Yusei looked up at him he could see the fear in his eyes, Jack's eyes filled with worry for the young signer. he pulled Yusei into his arms and held him close rocking him back and forth whisprering sweet nothings into his ear trying to comfert him in his time of need.

"It's alright Yusei, i'll bail you out as soon as I get the money. Just try to stay safe" Whispered Jack as he nuzzled the signer, he pulled Yusei back and looked into his eyes, Jack leaned in close and kissed the boy on the lips, this caught Yusei off gaured.

He moaned and pressed into it. Jack swiped his tounge along Yusei's lips, He parted his lips and allowed him to slide in, Jack moaned and let his tounge explore the moist caveren.

Yusei moaned and leaned in for more, the bloned cupped Yusei's face and held him close to his body.

When they remembered they needed air, they broke Yusei panted and put his head back on Jacks muscular chest and closed his eyes relising, he felt the most safe in his arms


	2. a horrible day

AM: chapter two! yay thank you neo! 3 ice cream for you! and Netiri Vi Britannia you both get cosplay outfits and ice cream!

" No. 84! visiter time is over! back to your cell!" shouted the gaurd as he unlocked the door for him. Yusei looked up at Jack with teary eyes, knowing what was gonna happen.

The older teen leand down and gave the raven one more kiss and hug then turned away reluctently.

"...Jack..." Whisperd Yusei as he was pulled away from jack. After a long walk back down the hall of cells and more whistling. He was back infront of the hellish cell. "Please...I don't want to go back in, atleast let me transfer..." Pleaded Yusei as he looked up at the gaurd with thoughs buetiful saphire eyes.

The gaurd looked at Yusei, then grined evily. "well, I could make an exception, if you are willing to do somthing for me." Spoke the gaurd with evilness behind his words as he grabed Yusei's chin and tillted it towrd him.

Yusei's eyes grew about 2 times when he relised what the gaurd was going for, NO NO NO, THIS IS WHAT HE WAS TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM! Yusei jerked his head away from his grasp and hissed "I would eat my deck before I did THAT with you or anyone!" (beside Jack)

This made the gaurd angrey. "well! I was gonna give you choice! But now that you have said that! I'm gonna do it wethir you like it or not!" Spat the gaurd as he threaded his hands in his raven hair and pushed him into the wall with a loud thump.

With that, he began draging Yusei back to his pit of dispare. _No no please god no! Jack please help! _Screamed through Yusei's head as tears fell from his gourgious eyes.

When they arived. He shoved Yusei through the door and closed the door and locked it behined him, he walked over to where Yusei had been pushed. The man grabed Yusei by his throught and pushed him hard agensit the wall.

Yusei yelped with pain, the gaurd found this the perfect chance.

He forced his tounge deep into Yusei's mouth. More tears poured down his marker as he tried to kick the gaurd away. When he ran out of air he removed his mouth and stoped crushing his throught, then he swept Yusei's legs and made him fall to his knees.

When Yusei looked up, the man was unziping his pants and taking his big member out. "SUCK" Comanded the gaurd as he pushed it ageinst his cheek, Yusei just hissed and kept his mouth shut.

The man saw that he wasn't going to do it so, he punched Yusei in the gut, causing him to gasp, when he opened his mouth, the man stuck his member deep in his mouth

"if I feel any teeth, I'll pull out dry off and enter you dry!" shouted the evil person. When Yusei still refused to suck, the man leaned down and grabed a fistful of Yusei's yellow and black hair and made him.

A groun escaped Yusei's throught as he shut his eyes and tried to imagen it was Jack, this helped a litle untill, the man came. Yusei's eyes shot open and he gaged retracted his head and coughed violently. when he was done, the man grabed Yusei and pined his arms to the wall,

"Now, I'm gonna have some fun with you"

AM: I did this in a hour on the top of my head sorry if it sucks R&R please 3 U


	3. Bear The Cross

AM: I know it's been A while, I was playing Hetaoni...very addicting.

The gaurd grabed yusei's hips and forcfully pulled himself into his virgin bottom. "AH...AHHHHH NO IT...IT HURTS" Cried Yusei as salty tears ran down his face and fell on the gaurds face. (An you know...LET'S NAME THE BASTERD PAUL)

Paul smiled evily and reched up and took one of The young signer's bright pink buds in his evil mouth, he bit down on it with great force elicting a cry from the boy.

He continued to thrust in and out of his sore ass. "ah...ah...you...wil remember this And I will make sure you. DOOOO" Panted paul as he relesed inside of him,

he felt like he was in heavn, but for Yusei. I't felt like hell.

After a few moments of recovery, the older man threw Yusei off of him and grabed his hair and draged him over to a pit of fire with a metal rod in it.

He pulled it out and it appered to have, The cross of courge, "now...I'll make you remember...by making you Bear The Cross." hissed the man as he put the rod on Yusei's left hip making him scream harder then he ever had in his life.

After a few moments. The gaurd removed the rod leaving the Cross of courage behind.

Remember Yusei...Rember" wherer the last words that he remembered before passing out on the stone floor, naked and in pain.

After a while he awoke to..."Oh god no." The cell with the six people in there.

Luckly they where all asleep. Yusei breathed a breath of relife but quickly ended when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. when he stoped infront of Yusei's cell.

He became scared and braced himself for the worst.

"Hey, Yusei calm down I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm gonna get you out." spoke a smooth alstralian acent. when he lifted his head, Yusei's eye's shoot open but quickly showed happiness.

"Jack Atlas" said Yusei as he came up to the cell wall and took a closer look at the tall man. he had to admit. Jack looks dead sexy in one of thoughs outfits.

Jack sliped his hands in the cell and cupped Yusei's face. The younger teen closed his eyes and leaned into the gentle touch. Jack slowly pulled his head closer to the cell wall.

and then thier lips met.

Yusei moand and felt butterflys in his stomach, Jack licked Yusei's bottom lip asking for entrence to the moist caveren, which Yusei of corce, let him in.

Thier tounges battled for domince, they stayed like that untill the y remembered, they needed air.

They broke apart and got a few quick pants of precious air and then, back into the battle.

Yusei got as close as he could to the cell so he could feel Jack's heat agenist him,

"Jack...I love you" whispered out Yusei as he rested his head ageinst his hands.

AM: I'll post one later today if I get another good idea, and please. for thoughs who like hetalia, I highly suggest my sister MonochromeFox25. her stories are epic and are well writen. and thankyou to all of thoughs who reviwed. I LOVE YOU!


	4. the escape

AM: sooooo... a little gift to help you out my friend. THE NEXT CHAPTER

" Jack, I knew you would come and get me out of this living hell hole!"

spoke the raven as Jack opened the cell doors and quickly let his lover out, and quickly shut it again. The blond pulled his little lover to his chest and rubbed his hand up his hip in a light stroking motion making yusei yusei cringe in pain.

He quickly remove his hand from the small boys hip and raised his shirt andd his eyes shot open in horrer. "Y-Yusei they branded you?"

whisperd the blond as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes, he pulled Yusei in a frenzyed kiss and licked his lower lip demanding entrance to the moist caveren.

Yusei could not denie Jack of this and opened his mouth and let him have the accses he desired.

seperated with a string of saliva conecting their mouths together, "All right Yusei, lets get you out of here." spoke Jack as he nuzzled Yusei's golden strikes.

The two walked fast and silent as they made their way down the hall of villans, The blue eyed man buried his face deep into the blonds chest and inhailed his sent, it was intoxicating.

"HEY, YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH NO.88?" Shouted a night gaurd as he aproched them '_shit. shit. ' Think Jack Think_.

"Well? speck up! What are you doing" "Ah i was just taking him around back for punishment for tormenting the other imates."

And to further push his explanation, gave Yusei a hard punch in the stomach making tears well up in the corner of his eyes and made him cough, he fell to his knees and held his stomach and shook.

The gaurd seemed satisfied with this, saluted and left, as soon as his foot steps where not heard he fell to the floor and held his lover in his arms.

"Yus...im so sorry" spoke Jack as he lifted his shirt up to his chest exposing the injured area, it was now slightly bruised, Jack feeling awful for this leaned down and swiped his tounge across the boys stomach making him moan in pleaser,

"Jack ah W-What?" moaned out the small boy as jack's tounge started to trail upward twored the duelists nipples, when he reached them he gentley took one in his mouth and siwrled his tounge around it, while in the other hand he played with the other one.

Yusei moaned and threw his head back and blushed up to his ears. "Ah. more" breathed Yusei as he dug at the floor with his fingers on the floor for somthing to grab, Jack seeing his work paid off smiled and kissed his lover passionently and kissed and licked his neck,

he trailed tiny and wet kisses down his neck chest and stomach when he stoped at Yusei's clothed erection, he blew hot air into the clothed region and took the lump in his mouth and sucked lightly earning heated loving moans from Yusei's small figure,

Jack smiled and unziped Yusei's pants and leand down and took his length in this mouth.

The raven moaned loud in approvel, after a few sucks, he stoped and removed his mouth Yusei grouned at the loss of the warmth. The bloned smiled and slid the rest of his pants off his legs and looked at the needy mess he turned him into,

he huged the small boy and closed his eyes

"HEY WHO ARE YOU WAHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shouted a gaurd, the same gaurd that rape Yusei. Paul...

AM: sucked i know but i have CRT's and sweeny todd so yeah...R&R thx!


	5. Kill comes with the price of blood

AM: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated recently. I was recovering from surgery today I feel well enough to push out a couple of chapters! ON WITH IT!

Jack and Yusei sat there frozen with horror. Paul was standing there creepy as ever with a riding crop in his hand. "You, guard. What are you doing with my new little toy hmm?" Said paul with a snake like hiss in his voice. He quickly crossed the floor and grabbed Jack's throat and pined him to the wall in a intent to kill motion,

Paul smiled at the younger one gasping and wildly trying to free himself from the death grip. "JACK! NO STOP STOP STOP! PLEASE STOP!" shouted Yusei as he got up but stumbled back to the ground in a attempt to save Jack. "Oh...I see now No.88 He is your lover right and he is trying oh so despritly to get you out of here...I'm I right? Well maybe I should finish him off so there will be no one left trying to steal my little snow bird hmmm?"

With that, Paul drew a knife from his side pocket and held it up against Jacks bruising throat. just barley enough pressure to scratch his neck and draw a little bit of blood. "Yu...Yusei... F-Forget about M-me...just run!" Coughed the blond as he passed out from lack of air. Paul let go of his neck and let his limp body slide down to the floor.

"Oh my, done already...now that wasn't very fun, I expected a little more challenge from him...well, guess this is where it ends hu?"

Whispered paul as he lend down and put the blade at his throat. "WAIT...I'll stay...I stay and be your sex slave. But only if you let him live and go free...Please." Gasped out Yusei as he stared at Paul with deep mending. Paul looked at Yusei and stood up and smiled from ear to ear. "So, you're saying if I let him go. I can keep you here as long as I want, and I can do things to you without you struggling against me?

Yusei stood there with clutched fists, but in one fist was a hidden dagger from Jack's outfit he stole. "yes...that's right." He spoke low and angerly. with that, Paul laughed and slowly made his way over to Yusei and grabbed his cheek.

"oh how lovely! How romantic! It almost brings me to tears! Ohhh how beautiful...mmmmmm"

With that Paul slowly started to press his lips against Yusei's lips when Yusei lashed out and stabbed him in the liver with the dagger. the blood gushed from the wound covering Yusei's naked body. Paul stumbled and coughed blood on Yusei's lips, the blood ran down the corners of Yusei's mouth and he fell to the floor with a satisfactory thud.

Yusei stood there dazed for a couple of seconds before he walked over to Jack's fallen body while on the way stepping on Paul's dead body.

When Yusei reached Jack he keeled down and cupped his cheek in a tender motion, the blood on Yusei's hands rolled down his cheek and fell to the floor with a plimp. Yusei panted lightly as he let go of Jack's warm cheek and he layed down on his lap and fell asleep back into tormented nightmares.


	6. Return to the Satilite

AM:sorry, School stuff life, you guys understand right?

A few hours later Yusei woke body limp over Jack's, he groaned and tried to get up, he shivered and rubbed his shoulders, looking around he smelt the stench of the dead body and blinked. His head hurt his eyes fuzzy he touched Jack waking him up.

Jack coughed and sat up slowly rubbing his throat lightly he groaned and looked at Yusei, he blinked and smiled, he hugged Yusei tight to him, getting blood all over his chest. "Yusei...we did it." The blond said burying his face into the boy's shoulder nuzzling him.

Yusei's eye's remained fuzzy. "I...I killed him...I killed him Jack...I'm a Murderer..." the azure eyed boy said shakily crying lightly "I killed him...I KILLED HIM JACK!" he screamed clutching his fists to his temples shaking hard.

Jack bit his lip and grabbed his wrists and brought him close to his chest, hugging him he rubbed his back and kissed him "You are not a murderer Yusei YOU ARE NOT, You are Yusei Fudo..." He said looking into his eyes holding his body close to his A few tears fell from his eyes.

Yusei's eye's watered more before he collapsed into Jacks Chest, He held him gripping his shirt softly letting his emotions pour onto Jack's chest in the form of tears. The blond stroked the boy's bloody hair softly holding him in strong arms.

"Jack...I want to go home...Take me home please." he said half monotone pulling his head back slightly shivering. Jack nodded eyeing a body bag (convenient huh?), Picking the boy up he kissed him and walked shakily over to the bag and unzipped it, He put a small hole in it for him to breath, He placed him in there and kissed him one last time before zipping it up, covering the sad young boys face.

Jack fixed his outfit and wiped the blood from him, he picked up the body bag and headed to the exit, He kissed the Yuseis covered lips and walked out the door, The guards nodded and let him through. Jack smiled a bit and made his way to his duel runner he placed him in over his lap safly, He rode off getting onto the highway, he rode back to the Satilite riding through the cracked grey roads of sad marked people.

Jack petted Yusei lightly with one hand, He pulled up to Martha's house, Crows duel runner was already parked there, he sighed and parked getting out of his runner and holding Yusei, Crow and Martha and the children quickly ran out and gathered around Jack, They gasped and closed there eye's, tears poured out.

Jack smiled and keeled down and unzipped the bag, revealing Yusei, Yusei gasped and sat up and looked at Martha, Martha gasped and and ran over and Held him planting kisses all over his face. "Oh my baby boy! I'm so glad my Yusei-Muffin is safe!" she said holding him.

Yusei giggled lightly, the light returning to his eye's since he got there. "It's Okay Martha I'm fine." He said as all the children and Crow hugged him close crying.

AM:yup...THIS IS NOT THE END! OFF HIATUS! R&R


End file.
